Spider's Web
by xana4
Summary: Yes, she's sure that's the best plan she's ever come up with. As soon as she kisses him and feels no spark whatsoever, Deeks will be out of her system and she'll go back to thinking about him as nothing but her partner. Densi with a twist. Read AN inside to learn more and join this crazy ride )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have a challenge for all of you, dear readers. This time, you guys are going to be the ones deciding the character's future. This is how it's going to work: each reviewer will send his/her review and, at the bottom, will either write 1 or 2. There will always be two possible outcomes on the end of each chapter and I will write the one chosen by most readers. For that, I also need a Spider, someone who is going to have the plan of the story to make sure I'm not fooling anyone. So, anyone interested on being my Spider, please send me a Private Message. For the ones who aren't, read the chapter and don't forget to review and write 1 or 2 at the end of your opinion. Enjoy =)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1 – Just a kiss**

It's probably because of his bright blue eyes. It's what she wants to believe in, anyway. At this point, it's more than just the eyes.

The way he smirks makes her want to kiss him.

The way he walks makes her want to grab his ass.

The way he smiles makes her want to kiss him.

The way he takes care of her makes her horny beyond logic.

Kensi is a smart woman. More than that, she's an experienced woman. She knows there is only way to forget about the whole thing. She needs to kiss Deeks.

Yes, she's sure that's the best plan she's ever come up with. As soon as she kisses him and feels no spark whatsoever, Deeks will be out of her system and she'll go back to thinking about him as nothing but her partner. The dreams of having him on top of her, making her writher in pleasure, will be over as fast as they started.

Putting her plan into motion doesn't represent that much of a challenge. For obvious reason she can't do it at work but…she knows where he lives. It sound creepy but she totally doesn't mean it that way. There's nothing creepy about going to your partner's house so you can kiss him and stop being horny every single time his face pops into your head.

After work, she showers and goes to his house. There's no nervousness in her which is a good thing. It's not like she's doing anything wrong or anything that will get her in trouble. It's just a kiss, nothing but a kiss.

What's the big deal? She knows people in Europe kiss all the time, according to all the movies and TV shows she's ever watched. And everyone knows movies and shows don't lie so it must be true.

He doesn't have any diseases she's aware of and she made sure she brushed her teeth before coming over. It will be just a normal regular kiss between two partners so things can go back to the way they were before she realized she was attracted to him.

Kensi knocks and doesn't have to wait long for him to open the door. Deeks is shirtless.

There's something in her brain that seems to blow up at that exact moment because, for a while, she's not capable of thinking. It's only when Deeks breaks the silence that she regains the ability to do so.

"Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you..."

She blurts out. "I need to kiss you." Maybe that part of her brain that exploded was the one who prevented her from saying the first thing that came to her mind. Oh well, too bad…

Deeks sighs, with that adorable smile on his face and leans on the door. "And, tell me, why exactly do you want to kiss me? I mean, I know I'm awesome but that just came out of nowhere…"

Again, she doesn't think before speaking because, in her mind, all this feels absolutely normal. "I need to kiss you to stop being attracted to you. It will be quick and easy."

Deeks laughs but there's a sparkle in his blue eyes that she decides to ignore for now. "You'll be disappointed, I can guarantee you that."

"Trust me, I don't care if you're a good kisser or not. I just need to kiss you because as soon as I do and feel no spark, you'll be out of my mind and, hopefully, out of my dreams." Saying that out loud for the first time makes her want to go back in time and give this a bit more thought. But what's done is done and there's no going back now. It still doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Deeks smirks. "I'm an excellent kisser, just so you know. But come on, go ahead and kiss me. I won't stop you. But you've been warned…you'll be disappointed."

His words don't make sense to her but they don't have to make sense. All it matters is that he just gave her permission to do exactly what she wants to do.

Kensi takes two steps forward and stops right in front of him. In one quick movement, without hesitation, she kisses him on the lips.

Damn it!

Damn him and his lips!

Damn him and his soft lips!

Damn him and his soft warm lips!

She can't stop it and Deeks knows it as well as she does because he smiles against her lips just before pulling her closer, one arm around her waist. His lips move against hers, slowly but surely. And Kensi kisses him back, passion threatening to explode and turn things way wilder at any moment.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him the way she wants to, with all her mind. And he doesn't push her away. Instead, he pulls her inside the house and closes the door behind them.

This is not going according to her plans…she didn't take in consideration a very important factor. She always assumed she wouldn't feel a spark. And she doesn't feel a spark. She feels a whole damn firework in her lips, a fire burning deep inside of her that will never let her be cold again.

But just as he pushes her against the nearest wall his phone rings and he pulls back to answer it.

**If you haven't read the AN on the top, go read it because it's important. If you've read it already, let me know what you think about this chapter and don't forget to answer a very important question: 1 or 2? If you want to be my Spider, send me a message. Next chapter will be up soon and it's up to you to decide what happens in it. 1 or2?**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I've been trying to find the right words to write this "letter" for the past few days. I'm not sure if I found them quite yet but this must be written, one way or another.**_

_**Unfortunately, I won't be updating this story. Also, I won't start any new multi-chapter stories any time soon. I'm going to do my best to explain exactly why.**_

_**Last April I found out I was dealing with a disease. Now, I won't be saying much about it here but I will answer to private messages in case any of you wants to know more about this. The only thing I'm going to say here is that this drained my energies for a while and gave me mood swings, shortness of breath and other fun things. **_

_**Joining that disease came the fact that I'm still a full-time college student with a family and a boyfriend that deserve my attention. **_

_**I tried my best to come back to fanfiction because you guys, the ones who have been following me for a while, know me and know that fanfiction has been a way for me to unwind. I've been here for many years now and all this, all of you, helped me get through many things in my life.**_

_**However, I feel like it's time to say a "see you later" to all of you. I will be dropping by, every once in a while, to leave a one-shot, just to remind you all that I exist.**_

_**To my faithful readers, thank you for all your love and support.**_

_**To the friends I made here, thank you for being there for me through everything.**_

_**To the occasional readers, thank you for reading my stories.**_

_**Trust me when I say that all of you mean more to me than what I can put into words. **_

_**I will do my best to answer to reviews or private messages regarding this issue as soon as possible. I would also like to stay in touch so to those of you who are interested PM me. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sarah**_


End file.
